Talk:Explorer 767
Hey, all. Feel free to talk to me here. If ya need anything, I'll be on the porch. -- 14:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ---- __TOC__ Explorer have any hot sauce machine gun ammo on you? I kinda need some Tails This is the lunch I need no limo to get around - I have wings. Just in case you try something, I'm going to bring some Abyss Knights and Dark Archons with me. -- Yo darktan if you want wanna see me face my doppleganger in Tails Bash commet when you can Tails This is the lunch We Need Your Help Agent Periwinkle, Good friend, years ago I set up a secret orginization to rid the world of the bad dudes. However due to Darktan, UMA spy's are everywhere. We need new agents for the Central Security Agency and your one that we've been keeping an eye on. Three UMA spy's are following you everywhere. Tittle has a camera that Barkjon attached to it. Yes, he is part of the CSA. Join us, and the world can be sfae. Tails600 has already join and Barkjon was our first agent. Secretly, all The Mountain Spartans are! Respond ASAP! Agent Happyface RE:RE:Agent Request I did not tell you because it was too dangerous. Spies followed you. And yes, Mayor McFlapp may join the CSA. Fell free to make the CSA page! Anyway, I'm assigning you to a new mission. Pranking an entire UMA base. I've equipped you with everything you need. Me and Agent Bark1 will help. Agent Euphoricface We're Watching Explorer, we've got the whole community logging your every move. Don't do anything crazy with Darktan and his smoothie, or be Str00del-ish, or something freaky like that. WE ARE WATCHING! WE ARE WATCHING AND LOGGING! --The PSA Manny Peng I will wack woo with thwe Presidential Lollipop! Manny Peng Hwere swee mwy Lollipop *Snaps Lollipop* You are getting noobier everyday Manny. Metal Explorer I agree bolts for brains I agree too Tails6000 Delivering that vortex manipulator.... I've dropped a package at your front door which has the vortex manipulator inside. It can travel through time and space. I do have some rules: 1.No meddling in big historical events. If you do, you could create a very bad paradox. It would destroy the universe, and I don't want to fix it up. 2.Look out for me. I've tracked your travels with this, so don't be surprised if you see me. 3.Give me some feedback. Do you want a time agency? it may be useful. Also, I need some help repairing the TARDIS. I heard your brother Fred is good, and so is this G person. Thanks, The Doctor The deal Ok. Its a deal. Our forces will retreat as soon as possible. I will turn good. As long as we can keep our currrent governant and change our name to "The Penguin Republic", then we will join the USA as a Free Republic . --The Leader 20:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Okay.... don't try anything. If you plan to, I'll know, and I have good relations. Very good relations. They could crush your army as soon as I tell them to. So don't even think about it.... -- 22:11, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Hey. For some reson, my country is still an enemy not a free republic on the USA page. I thought you said that the United Penguin's Republic. Are you lying or somthing? --The Leader 17:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Mwail! Way! Woo PLOOPY on thwe cwouch gwet up and dwance becwause woo got Mwail!!!!! *Hwere is wha it sways *Roses are wed *Viowets are bwue *With mwy bwaby gadgets+ *I will destwoy woo! +Woo can swee the bwaby gadgets at Talk:Darktan. Wope woo wiked wit! Manny Peng *ZOMG* Manny you need to hire a translator or something cause no one knows what your saying. Oh and Explorer do you want me to get a puffle collar for Mabel when she acts mean it will shock her :D. My identity is SECRET!!! Ok Ok. They can stay alive. I will lock them up instead. --The Leader 18:10, 29 March 2009 (UTC) prank from unknown penguin puts shaving cream on right flipper tickles nose with feather runs off he prank master Hi Hey Explorer 767, please don't go into Phreaker mode on me, but, could you lower the protection on your User talk page. I mean, User talk:Explorer 767. I wanted to talk to your normal user account, not to the character. So I am just saying, lower the protection level on your talk page. --LaptopBluscat 02:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Satellite Academy needs teachers It says above. Please become a teacher there. Penguins had worked hard to build it. I'M RANDOMER THAN YOU!!!!! I can say random quotes for nothing until the soup's make chicken. If Penghis Khan makes sense for something, I have a Manny Peng impression. Woo is a jerk! I made up a new word in the "Belldranit's Dictionary", which is "circugyrating" ("sir-cu-gy-rate"). HOW CAN YOU MAKE BATHTUBS FLY!!!!!?!?!!?!?!? Yours trooly, Belldranit RE: PLOP Nice use of Latin, I've seen that before. It's purpose is to not make since, -- Song? Song? Dwid woo hear mwy swong? User:Manny Peng 02:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Why Hurt Mabel, Friend? Greetings and salutations, friend! I wish to ask you a question. Your BOB-based Majesty, why exactly do you and all of your friends pick on poor Mabel? Call it sheltered raising, but I find no fault in her. Though I have never met her, I DO know that puffles are sweet, friendly creatures who stay by their master's side through thick and thin. She's quite a pretty puffle, if you ask me. I particularly enjoy her fur and how it is groomed to look like hair. In all honesty, she's special and deserves the same love you give to your other puffles. It saddens me inside because of what you do to her. Why are you so cruel to an innocent creature? I mean, blowing her up, shoving crackers down her throat, pain in and out, day after day....... that upsets me. I don't think she's evil, King Explorer. I view her as misunderstood. She's special. I'd presume she needs special attention, special love and care. Alas, I am but a special leader of a sacred communications corporation, not an advice distributor. Still, I think you should be nicer to this innocent creature who has good taste in eyewear. Please respond with why you treat her so badly. Your Friend, AU! (Latin: goodness gracious) OB BONITATIS CAUSA, DEDI ERAE FORUNA! Honestly, your majesty... maybe the reason's she's such a grumpy punctuation shouter and off the narrow way is because of how you treat her! Listen, I may only be in charge of her utilities and electricity bills, but I can tell by the way you speak about her that you are the source of her apparent evil. Honestly, to regret owning her, to not feed her and then yell at her, why, the reason she's so evil like in that Musical is because you treat her so badly! Here, I'll try showing her compassion. I will lower her bills in a friendly gesture. Maybe she needs to know that someone cares for her without judging. Call it innocence from being locked in a hallowed land your whole life if you wish, but I firmly believe she is grumpy because no one truly loves her. No, I don't count the cultualis that has spawned around her as "love", that's just downright wrong. -- A Brand New State... Dear Explorer, I wish for permission to make the cities of Zürich, Saint Moritz, and Bern to become one Individual State, Even though these Cities are far apart. I already have a name for it... A New Island Dear Explorer, I founded the island of Curaçao and i ask permission if i can make it a state. Can I make my island a state Can i make my island a state? It is called Curaçao. A better new State OK, sorry to bother you, but I made an Archipelago called the Ninja Archipelago, can it be a state now? Please respond as soon as you can. Swiss Ninja Need help Dear Explorer, could you please make a character info box for Red River 2 and Yilk. Thank-You UCSN Is the UCSN or United Cities of Swiss Ninja considered to be a state now? -Lord Swiss Ninja just my point of view K I know you THINK your goofy but I think your possibly the most serious penguin here. You also think your funny but your jokes and your tricks are not. Stop being so self centered. - Sam Rudi ---- :You said it phreak. -- ::Keep preaching, kid. --Director Benny ::Dude, so right on so many levels! --Charles :::SOMEONE WHO SEES THE LIGHT! Director Kenny Zürich University Dear Explorer, A new university known as the Zürich University is open. I am wondering if you would like to teach or be a student at the university. I asked Mathster, but he said he was busy. Please bring students to the University. I would appreciate it. --Swiss Ninja 03:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC)Lord Swiss Ninja - GOVERNANCE BILL NOTICE - MISTER EXPLORER FREDDEL ANTICS XIII: :A CARTULA ADJECI EDICT HAS BEEN ISSUED TO YOU ON ALL OF YOUR UTILITIES BY HIS TELEPHONAVIN, PATRIARCH OF PHONE-BASED EXPANSION BENZIN. Electricity WAS: 150 coins m NOW: 315 coins m Water WAS: 15 coins m NOW: 250 coins m Telephone Bills WAS: 100 coins m local, 200 coins m long distance NOW: Free local, free long distance, 500 coins per minute Ternville and so-called Mayor's Office / Bureau Internet WAS: Free NOW: 150 coins m Pay-Each-Time-You-View_Rentals WAS: 50 coins a movie NOW: 150 coins a movie *"m" means per month. :PWNTIFF COMMENT: Mister Antics, though you are a mighty fine penguin and higly respected throughout this continent, I have chosen to increase your bills due to your treatment of poor Mabel. She actually ''came to the Centripistula, crying (I'd never seen her do that), explaining all of these tales about you whacking her, hitting her, abusing her, and loving your other puffles more than her. This may be due to her infamously regarded mean streak. I feel that she is merely misunderstood, and is probably mean due to the way everyone treats her. I issued a Pevunia Reductiva Edict to the poor unloved creature a while back, and though I never recieved a response, she told me she was eternally grateful to me and all of the employees here at the See. Bless that poor puffle, you must have done something terrible to her to make her cry like that. Honestly, my friend, Mabel may not be evil and the subject of catchy musicals depicting tyranny if you were nicer to her. Do you even pet her? There is this one spot she just LOVES to be scratched at, but she claims you haven't done it since you bought her. She also says you wish you never purchased her in the first place. For shame. It is due to these reasons that your utilities are being increased. Also, why do you make most of your calls to the Honorable Mayor McFlapp extension in the Ternville governing district, and why does his Caller ID appear as "Bureau"? THAT IS ALL. :REGARDS, ::TERANARCH OF THE CLUB PENGUIN PARISH. ---- BUREAU OF FICTION INTERVENTION Sorry 'bout this, mate, wot wot. I was so bally caught up in Bureau affairs that I forgot to flippin' undo this, wot! --Mayor McFlapp Electricity WAS: 315 coins m NOW: 3 coins m Water WAS: 250 coins m NOW: 1 coin m Telephone Bills WAS: Free local, free long distance NOW: Free local, free long distance, Governance owes you 12 coins per call to any Bureau employee or affiliate, 15 coins per call to any Master of the Universe Internet WAS: 150 coins m NOW: Free Pay-Each-Time-You-View_Rentals WAS: 150 coins a movie NOW: 2 coins a movie *"m" means per month. :BUREAUCRAT COMMENT: Enjoy the cheap bills, mate! I'll make sure Director Benny or the PWNtiff doesn't bally find out, wot wot! --Mayor McFlapp ::POSTSCRIPT: I think the PWNtiff bloomin' forgot that Mabel has no bally rights, wot wot! --Mayor McFlapp A Way to get back at Mabel I just had an idea of how to get Mabel. We can sneek into the MMK and find out all their plans and RUIN THEM! ''' Dan My talk page Sup? Hi! What's up, Explorer? I have a song for you: Explorers are fun Random makes blue With my black pocket book I DESTROY YOU!!!! lolz, i'm stupid Archet We Archetians have as much right to live as you do. We only want the north half, must of us Archetians live there. --Ian MacMile Hi --'SHEEP OUT' Sheepman!Wheeeeeee! 20:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC)